


ART for "End of His Rope" by jane_x80

by penumbria



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Ronon Dex, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Sub Tony DiNozzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art that I created for the Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2019 story, "End of His Rope" by jane_x80.





	ART for "End of His Rope" by jane_x80

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [End of His Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248972) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Stargate: Atlantis. I make no money from this.

**Submitted Art:**

** **

**Supplemental Art:**

[Link to Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248972/chapters/47991508)


End file.
